Of High Heels,Songs and Books
by PenguinsRcute
Summary: Nourtney one-shot, a couple of months after TDWT on a Saturday. What happens when Noah sees Courtney at a bookstore, he needs to keep his big mouth shut. One-shot better than Summary.


**Just finsihed reading a Nourtney story, I see they have become a more popular couple and I LOVE IT! I may be a HUGE Duncney fan but Nourtney beats it by A MILLION BILLION TRILLION MILES! So here is the one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT if I did then Courtney would be with Noah or Duncan would have never cheated on her or broken up with her in TDWT.**

Courtney's POV

It was morning and I yawned while I stretched my arms and then I got out of bed and put on my pink bunny slippers. I go out to my balcony and embrace the sea air. I see a blonde surfer and how it immeddiatly reminds me of Bridgette. I look at a couple strolling they looked perfect and they basiclly the same. It reminds me of _them_.

Sick of looking already, I go for a shower to calm myself down. I love how the hot water falls on my skin. Just as I was about to turn it off, I just turned the hot part off, now feeling the cold water against my hot skin it felt refreshing. I got dressed and put on my white tank top, black jeans and Jimmy Choo jigsaw high heels. I walk downstairs and ask Mary-ann our cook to make me French toast with a saucer of maple syryp and another saucer of whip cream on the side with grape juice. I look at the bookshelf for anything to read, but I read them all so I decided to go out later and get a book.

"Courtney, you're breakfast is ready," Mary-ann called out to me.

I went to go get it so I sat on the bench eating my french toast and drinking my grape juice. After I finished I called out

"I'm going to the book store okay, buying some new books I've read the others already."  
I grab my Chanel 'Diamond forever' purse and put my Balenciaga two-tone long wallet in it, I then grab my keys to my Maybanch 62 and I walk out the door.

Noah's Pov 

I wake up in my your everyday house, it's Saturday and it's 7:00 work starts at 12. I hop out of the bed and take a quick shower and I put on my blue button up shirt and red sweater vest and fading jeans. I don't change my style often.

I then walk down stairs and make some toast. I look at the pile of books I've already read and figured I need to put them in the bookshelf, eh I'll do it later.

Once the toast popped I buttered it and ate it while fetching myself some orange juice I figured I could use some new books to read after my job, selling books woohoo (sarcasm).

I walked out the door with my wallet in my back pocket and the keys to my mums mini cooper in my hands I then yell

"I'm going to book store be back after work finishes!"

I hop into the mini cooper and drive off.

"Courtney's Pov

I park into a parking space right near the door, I then grab my purse and wallet, step out of the car, close the door, lock it and then walk inside the book store. I see the familier huge place that even has an elevater because this bookstore is three stories high. It even has a cafe, I figured I'd better get a cafe late in a travel mug to accompany me when I search for new books.

Noah's POV

I walk in to head to the cafe, called coffee they are so original, I order a flat white no sugars and then look at a girl with brunett hair and a mocha skin tone, wearing a white tank top, black jeans and Jimmy Choo jigsaw high heels. This girl must be loaded, and she has onyx eyes, wait brown hair, mocha skin, onyx eyes? No it can't be, she'd be in sweatervestvill. Then she walks off and I decide to go follow her, she does have to resemblence.

Courtney's POV

Okay, I could swear that's Noah, he's looking at me. I then walk away to avoid conversation, I then press the button on the elevator, he's getting closer. C'mon open the doors, I mentally shouted. The door opened after what seemed like forever.

Noah's POV

She knows I'm following her so I take the stairs. But I don't know to which floor, I then run upstairs the 2nd floor elevator to not hear a ding I look up through the balcony on the 3rd floor and see her step out.

Courtney's Pov

I see him look up at me and I run across the floor and ran into one of the aisles then ducking low crawling through others.

Noah's POV

I press the elevator button and waited for the doors to open, once they opened I stepped inside and presses the button for the door to close. The elevator door opens up and no sign of the Courtney look-a-like.

Courtney's POV

I hear the elevator ding so I get up and run to the stair case I think he heard me since the high heels make so much noise and as I finished walking down the stairs I hear a ding.

Noah's POV

I get back into the elevator and press the second floor button quickly as I see her rush to the stair case. As the doors open I see her look up and she runs down the stairs and I push the ground floor button and wait for it to take me there.

Courtney's POV

I'm out of breathe as I reach the bottom step, I then go grab a book and sit at a couch and use the book to cover my face. But I remember that he would spot me as the view from the elevator, it was at a sidewayish angle. I get up to run but I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Noah's POV

I see her close the book and get up to look like she's about to run. But I was already running, and I put my hand on her shoulder as I hear her gasp.

"What do you want Noah," I hear her say harshly then a

"Exuse me but you 2 have been running in the library I'm afraid you have to leave the premises.

As we both walk out she punches me in the arm. Ouch.

"Ouch, gee what was that for?" I asked her.

"For stalking me and for getting us kicked out!" She yelled back.

"I never ran, I was in the elevator while you were running," I replied with a smirk on my face.

"You ran to catch up to me on the ground floor," She told me and my smirk disappeared.

"It wasn't all that hard, and I'm not good at sport," I said and my smirk returned.

"You try running in heels," She said with her voise still raises but not quite yelling.

"Love to try it someday but-" before I could finish she said.

"Fine then, to your request we're going to my house to get you some heels and we'll have a little race then," I saw her smirk and I thought, my stupid big sarcastic mouth.

Courtney's POV

That stupid big sarcastic mouth, he needs to think more carefully.

"I was being sarcastic genious," he told me obviously not amused.

"Don't care," I say to him before I drag him to my car and shove him in the passanger seat.

"You have a maybanch 62?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do Mr sarcasm," I told him with the roll of my eyes.

"Well sorry Ms uptight," he replied. Oh he crossed it.

I slapped him, hard across the face.

"Keep you're big mouth shut before you're in more trouble," I say to him with a low tone in my voice.

I slam the car door and I open the drivers door, then I got in slammed it and I buckled up.

Noah's POV

I don't really trust being in a car with her.

"I wouldn't trust you driving a car when you're mad as far as I could throw you," I say to her.

"You can't throw very far Noah," She says coldly obviously still upset about the uptight comment.

The ride to her place was silent except when the song Piece Of Me by Britany Spears came on.

"Oh look Courtney, your song," I tell her.

"Stop with the sarcasm," She tells me.

"But you are rich, you're famous, you once had a bad rep with the press, people would never stop bugging you about total drama, and other things," I explain.

Courtney's Pov

Now that I think about it he's right by the time he's finished his speach the first chorus comes on and I sing along.

"I'm Mrs Lifestyles of the rich and famous."

"You want a piece of me," I hear Noah sing.

"I'm Mrs oh my god that Britany's shameless, you want a piece of me?"

We continue to sing the song and right after it ended we were at my house and we laughed after we stepped out of the car. I take my stuff out of the car and looked to see Noah's expression.

Noah's POV

I looked at it an awe at the house and I turned too look at Courtney and she looks like she's stifling a giggle.

"C'mon in," she says opening the door and I can't help but say

"Woah,"

when I saw it. A lady with long black hair with brown eyes wearing maids outfit stare at me.

"Who's this Courtney?" She asks in a playful tone.

"He's just a friend Mary-ann," Courtney replies then takes me up to her room. I'm her friend, might as well push my luck.

"So I'm a friend huh?"

Courtney's POV

Is he trying to push his luck or something.

"We get along don't we, we share a laugh don't we, we know things about each other don't we?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"I guess," he replies.

I then walk to my huge closet and I open it and I turn back to Noah and see his mouth agape.

"Can a girl have a closet that's bigger?" He asks in awe.

"I visited Lindsay and the answer would be yes," I reply then his expression turns to confusion.

"You two are friends?" He asks.

"Yes, after world tour we both had a discussion on how much we hate Gwen-" I was intruppted by a

"Figures," from Noah.

"As I was saying we had a discussion on how we hated Gwen **(AN: Sorry Gwen fans but this is Courtney, of course she hates her and going to say bad things so I am sorry!)**

and we both found out we had some things in common," I explained.

"Like what you're both rich, famous, bossy, beautiful," Noah said then I blushed as he froze.

Noah's POV

Uh oh, this is bad.

"Lets get on with the high heel race," I suggested to turn this away from the current awkward topic. She reaches into her massive closet and pulls out Jimmy Choo Gilbert, a metalic snake skin pattern on it.

"Put them on bookworm," She told me then handed them to me.

I take off my converse and put on the heels, I hear Courtney wolf whistle.

"Shut up," I whine then I see a camera in her hands uh oh.

Courtney's POV

I grab my camera out and I see Noah's eyes widen the size of saucers, I then take a picture while he continues to frown, I take another, he looks really annoyed, I take another, he then runs to me but he falls over. I take a picture of him on the floor. I then fall on the floor laughing then he snatched the camera away but as I try and get it back I feel a pair of lips agaist mine.

Noah's POV

I couldn't take it, I've had a crush on her since she walked off the dock, so I pressed my lips against hers and I'll blame it on an accident.

I wait for the shock but she kisses back, we sit up and we continue to kiss but then we break apart and we gaze into eachothers eyes. Her eyes go to the floor and she blushes and she looks at me again then she leans in and I again feel her soft lips, I accidently bite her lip and she gasps but I decided I'd push my luck, again. I slowly put my tongue in her mouth and she hits it with her tongue trying to get it out. This continues for a while until we break apart gasping for air.

"What time is it?" I ask her.

"Quarter to 12," She answers.

"I got work in 15 minutes," I tell her and she sighs.

I put my socks and converse back on and I give her back her shoes, I wave to her and I walk down stairs with her following me.

"I need to drop you off first," She reminds me.

That's right she drived me to her place.

"Thanks for reminding me," I thank her.

She gets her stuff and we get into her car and we drive off to the bookstore when the song Round and Round by Selena Gomez came on.

"Reminds me of this morning," She tells me and I can't help but chuckle.

"Yes it does," I reply.

We arrive at the book store and I kiss her on the cheek, give her my number and say good-bye then I walk into the bookstore.

Courtney's POV

I watch him walk in before I return to my car and drive to my house, I walk inside and I go to my camera and save my pictures to my laptop and make one of them my screen saver.

**So how was that? Since the end of My Life I wanted to do a one-shot. By the way the libary's 3rd floor kind of has a hole like thing a railing, kinda like a indoor balcony. The reason I called the cafe coffee is because without the little ' above the e it is cafe which in english means coffee. So hope you like this.**


End file.
